Earphone
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Intinya gara-gara Earphone kesayangan. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boys Love. DLDR. Review


**EARPHONE**

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu Wonwoo terserang flu berat karena terguyur hujan malam sebelumnya. Ia libur dari sekolah selama dua hari.

Tapi hari ini dia sudah merasa kondisinya lebih baik. Hanya masih merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah sampai disekolah empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sih. Jadi kata terlambat sekolah tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ketiga disebelah kanan. Tepat dibawah jendela kaca. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga. Karena baru sembuh dari flu, Wonwoo mungkin tidak akan ikut kegiatan lapangan.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Lalu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk tali dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah _earphone_ berwarna merah marun yang segera ia pasangkan di ponsel pintarnya.

Setelah terdengar alunan musik cukup keras ditelinganya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dengan posisi miring. Mungkin tidur sampai jam pelajaran mulai tidak jadi masalah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama membuat Wonwoo terlelap. Mungkin juga efek obat pemulihan yang ia minum tadi pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Para siswa dikelas Wonwoo menghambur keluar untuk berganti pakaian olahraga.

"Wonwoo tidak dibangunkan?" ucap seorang pria bermata sipit yang akan beranjak keluar kelas. Sudah ada sepasang pakaian olahraga ditangannya.

"Dia baru sembuh. Tidak mungkin dia olahraga. Biarkan dia istirahat." Seorang siswa lainnya menjawab sembari menarik sebuah kursi mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau sendiri tidak ikut olahraga?" tanya si pria sipit itu lagi.

"Kau lupa aku masih cidera punggung? Sudah sana pergi, Soonyoung. Mengganggu saja." Pria tinggi itu mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir pria bernama Soonyoung itu. Lalu ikut meletakkan kepalanya dimeja yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Berhadapan dengan wajah tidur Wonwoo.

"Dasar modus" Kemudian kelas sunyi hanya menyisakan dua manusia yang merebahkan kepala itu.

.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Pria tampan itu berucap pada Wonwoo. Tidak ada jawaban.

Wonwoo masih terlelap, juga dengan _earphone_ yang masih menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Mingyu…" Wonwoo bersuara lirih. Siswa yang dari tadi memandanginya berjengit kaget. Lalu bernafas lega saat tau Wonwoo hanya mengigau.

"Kau juga merindukanku ternyata.. Cantik sekali kekasihku" Siswa tampan itu bernama Mingyu. Yang faktanya adalah kekasih Wonwoo.

Mingyu memandangi lekat-lekat wajah damai kekasihnya. Ia tidak sedikitpun memberi kontak fisik pada Wonwoo. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo terlelap nyaman tanpa terusik dengan sentuhan Mingyu.

" _Ppo_.." Wonwoo mengigau lagi. Kali ini kalimatnya seakan terputus. Mingyu mengerut bingung lagi.

" _Ppo_? Kau mengigau apa sih sayang? Pohon? Photo?" Mingyu berbicara sendiri dihadapan kekasihnya yang masih terus terlelap.

"Beri.. _Ppo_.. Aku.. _Ppo_.. Itu.." Mingyu ingin menjerit lalu membawa Wonwoo dalam pelukannya saat melihat lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengigau dengan sangat imut.

Jarang sekali Mingyu menemukan wajah imut kekasihnya. Biasanya Wonwoo akan bersikap ketus dan berwajah cuek dihadapan Mingyu. Hampir tidak pernah bersikap imut bahkan didepan Mingyu. Kekasihnya begitu _tsundere_.

"Dia mau bicara apa sih? _Ppo_.. _Ppo_.. _Uhh_ bibirnya.. Jadi ingin ku _ppo_ \- _ah_.. Aku tau _ppo_ yang kau maksud Jeon Wonwoo.." Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo.

 _Chup_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Mingyu memberikan gerakan melumat bibir tipis menggoda Wonwoo. Sedang tidak ada yang melihat. Tidak apa mencium kekasihnya.

"-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya seketika. Melepas paksa _earphone_ yang berada di telinganya. Matanya melotot sempurna mengingat hal pertama yang masuk penglihatannya adalah mata tajam Mingyu dan bibirnya yang dilumat manis oleh sang kekasih.

Wonwoo merona malu sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Aku sedang mengabulkan keinginanmu." Jawab Mingyu yang juga sudah menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menghadap Wonwoo yang merona.

"Keinginanku?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Wonwoo sayangku, tadi kau mengigau 'Mingyu, beri aku _ppo_ - _ppo'_ ya sudah aku cium.. Minta dicium saja harus mimpi dulu.." Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas. Reaksi Wonwoo sangat sangat imut dimata Mingyu.

" _Ppopo_? Aku minta cium? Mana mungkin. Astaga! Bukan _Ppopo_ , Kim Mingyu! Dasar!" Wonwoo mengingat apa yang ada dalam mimpinya barusan lalu memberikan Mingyu pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengannya.

" _Aww_.. Sakit. _Stop_! Lalu apa? Kau bilang _Ppo_ \- _ppo_ sambil bibirmu mengerucut.." Wonwoo berhenti memberi pukulan pada kekasihnya karena sebenarnya juga tidak tega.

"Aku bilang berikan _earphone_ ku. _Ear-pho-ne_. Kau masih menyimpan _earphone_ biru kesayanganku kan?" Wonwoo melotot kearah Mingyu. Jengah juga menghadapi kekasihnya yang lumayan mesum juga suka modus itu.

"Oh.. _Earphone_ ya.. Ada sih dirumah.. Tapi…" Mingyu menciut. Dia memilah lagi kata apa yang tepat untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya yang cukup galak itu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Sayang, aku minta maaf sungguh. _Earphone_ -nya rusak karena tercuci. Aku janji akan menggantinya bulan depan dengan uang jajanku. Maafkan aku…" Mingyu menyatukan dua telapak tangannya di atas kepala yang menunduk.

"Apa? Rusak? Yak! Mati kau Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo dengan brutal memukul bahu kekasih tingginya itu sampai mengadu kesakitan.

"Sakit.. _Aw_.. Sayang… sakit.. Aku minta maaf.." Mingyu berusaha menghindari pukulan Wonwoo tapi tubuhnya tidak beranjak pergi.

"Sayang! Sayang! Pokoknya belikan aku _earphone_ yang baru yang sama persis seperti itu." Wonwoo berhenti anarkis. Lalu dengan kesal melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Lelah juga memukuli Kim Mingyu.

"Kan masih punya _earphone_ merah ini. Yang biru juga sudah lama. Sudah hampir usang." Mingyu menunjuk _earphone_ yang tadi Wonwoo kenakan.

"I-itukan _earphone_ kesayanganku. Aku nyaman menggunakannya." Wonwoo menunduk seraya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Sayang pada _earphone-_ nya atau orang yang membelikan _earphone_ -nya?" Mingyu tersenyum miring. Menatap kekasihnya yang mulai merona lagi.

"Kalau sudah tau buat apa tanya? Bodoh" Wonwoo makin menunduk tidak mau menatap mata Mingyu.

"Hahaha.. Ya ampun manisnya kekasihku. Aku janji akan berhemat untuk membelikan _earphone_ yang baru untukmu. Jangan pakai barang usang lagi." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Itu kan benda pertama yang kau belikan untukku waktu kita kencan." Wonwoo mencicit malu didalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Duh ternyata kekasihku bisa berlaku romantis juga. Aku jadi ingin menciummu.." Mingyu meregangkan pelukannya lalu membawa Wonwoo saling bertatapan.

"Cium terus yang ada diotakmu. Dasar mes- _mmph_ "

Mencium Wonwoo itu hal yang menjadi candu untuk Mingyu. Meski awalnya menolak, Mingyu tau trik sendiri agar Wonwoo menerima ciumannya.

Seperti sekarang, Wonwoo membalas ciuman Mingyu kan? Besok Mingyu akan gunakan trik ini lagi.

Cium saja tiba-tiba, tidak perlu ijin.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Meanie lagi~

Ini terinspirasi dari Noona sendiri yang suka pake banget koleksi earphone. Tapi tetep sayang sama satu earphone karena belinya (iya beli sendiri) pake usaha keras.

Selamat menikmati. /emangnya makanan?/

Salam sayang dari keluarga Kim yang makin hari makin Kinclong.

Kim Noona,

Tue, 6th Sept 2016


End file.
